little goodbye
by Erika Arau
Summary: -SPOIL- Os et suite du chapitre 199. Kanda se retrouve seul à Matera... Yuma et Yullen.


**Bonjour à tous ^^**

**Me revoila avec un petit os bien dramatique où notre Yuyun préféré est le personnage principale.  
**

**Cet Os se passe après la nuit 199 donc spoil, spoil et spoil oblige ;).**

**Couple: Yuma et et Yullen**

**Titre: Little goodbye**

Kanda n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses dans la vie.

Il adorait les sobas, ces nouilles de sarazins faites par les bons soins de Jerry le cuisinier, ainsi que ses fameux tempuras.

Il appréciait la méditation, préférant une solitude salvatrice plutôt que des débordements passionnels qui n'aboutissait qu'à se mutiler soi-même lorsque les combats pleuvaient.

Oui à part quelques nourritures et une tranquillité permanente Yu Kanda n'était pas intéressé par grand-chose. Pourtant certains secrets enfouis en lui avaient été révélés et la recherche d'une certaine personne dévoilée. Son nom : Alma.

On dit que l'homme est régit par un destin qui le maintient sur un chemin tout tracé, si cela s'avérait être vrai alors la fortune était une chance bien sadique qui se jouait de ses pauvres pantins. Son but est toujours inconnu mais peut-être y a-t-il une véritable raison à toutes ses souffrances, une logique qui poussait le malheur à s'abattre. Besoin d'aguerrir le souffrant et le façonner tel qu'il devrait être ou bien est-ce réellement un simple divertissement? Nous l'ignorons, seul les faits mortels nous sont accordés ici bas. Ces actes se conformaient en plusieurs partit distinctes : Une rencontre, une amitié, une trahison, une révélation et une terrible conclusion.

Oui Kanda n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses dans la vie et la raison c'est que ces choses qu'on appréciait tant finissaient par mourir. Il l'avait comprit et c'est pourquoi toutes formes d'attendrissement lui avait été proscrit et de part sa détermination à rester insensible aux nouveautés, la fortune à trouvé encore un moyen de le surmener en l'attaquant sur le passé.

Il c'était donc retrouvé face à une horreur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, son premier ami et le seul qu'il avait admit comme tel et l'être qu'il avait tant recherché en une même personne, personne qui était niché dans ses bras morte. Il regarda longuement Alma, ses larmes aux coins des yeux scintillaient encore de bonheur… Yu ne put réprimer un triste sourire, il resterait un idiot souriant jusqu'au bout.

Le kendoka observa les alentours et reconnu la grande salle souterraine dans laquelle Lala et Gzor avaient perdu la vie. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis sa mission hormis leur arrivée impromptue qui avait soulevé le sable à quelques endroits de ci de là et la porte de l'arche qui gisait en fragment sur le sol. Ils étaient comme encerclé par un gigantesque miroir brisé Yul se redressa difficilement en tenant soigneusement ce qui restait de son ancien compagnon. Il ne restait qu'un corps grisâtre s'abandonnant dans son dernier sommeil et un rien aurait pu briser ce qui subsistait de lui d'où le fait d'éviter un mouvement trop brusque. Son protecteur l'observa un long moment, réprimant un sanglot qui ne laissa passer que deux larmes naviguer silencieusement sur ses joues. Il tourna la tête quelques instants cherchant ainsi un endroit où il pourrait le déposer et ce en toute sécurité.

Kanda avança un peu et finit par trouver un endroit intéressant : Dans l'un des murs une fissure suffisamment grande lui permettait d'entrer dans un long et sinueux passage, il entra à l'intérieur et erra un long moment. Déambulant couloir sur couloir puis lorsqu'il jugea que la cachette était parfaite, il l'allongea contre le mur du fond. Le kendoka avait choisit une petite salle dallée, elle ressemblait à un petit entrepôt avec sur la droite de vieilles étagères rongées par le temps. Quelques poupées fragmentées se tenaient les unes aux autres pour ne pas tomber dessus, regardant devant elles sans s'arrêter.

Mais Yu ne s'attarda pas à ces détails farfelues qui jonchaient la pièce, rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance que cette personne en face de lui. Ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il s'assit doucement sur le sol en tailleur et attendit il demeura ainsi pendant un temps qu'il n'aurait pu déterminer, essayant de comprendre tout ce qui venait d'arriver. La survie d'Alma, les troisièmes, les tentatives de son compagnon pour le tuer et sa résolution de l'assassiner pour retrouver « cette personne ». Cette personne, dire qu'il avait faillit détruire une deuxième fois son meilleur ami pour finalement se rendre compte qu'Alma et elle ne faisait qu'un. Et alors qu'il avait enfin toutes les réponses à ses questions, qu'ils étaient enfin libre tous les deux loin de l'Ordre, loin de l'Eglise, loin des innocences et des akumas… Maintenant que tous ses vœux les plus chers c'était réalisé, il se rendait compte que sa soif de satisfaction n'avait en aucun cas été étanché. Il avait tout sauf qu'une chose n'allait pas : Alma gisait contre le mur face à lui plus libre et heureux que jamais.

Il se demanda alors si l'autodestruction avait vraiment eut lieu car il était encore en face de lui, il se demanda si ces neufs ans avaient eu un réel sens de courir après un fantôme et d'avoir oublié son jeune ami. Il se demanda si un jour Alma lui pardonnerait de l'avoir trahi… Pour lui-même et si quand l'heure sera venue, il aurait le droit de le revoir là-haut. Puis après avoir pensé à toutes ces choses passées, une nouvelle question se posa à lui : Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

Le suicide était une chose qui n'était pas son genre mais au moins dans un endroit comme celui-là on ne viendrait prendre son corps et le ramener. Mais qui y avait il ici pour mettre fin à ses jours ? Mugen était resté là-bas, cette innocence qui l'avait tant de fois fait souffrir et pourtant il en aurait bien besoin encore une fois. Mourir de faim et attendre que la mort frappe n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes.

Devait-il retourner à l'Ordre ? Cet endroit qui l'avait réutilisé comme un objet recyclable ? Une demeure qui n'avait eu de sens que lorsqu'Alma était présent ? N'était il pas resté pour retrouver cette personne ? Pourquoi y retourner maintenant ? Lenalee avait son frère, Lavi son abruti de panda-grand père… Tous ceux-là avaient une raison d'être là-bas « protéger le monde », « détruire des akuma »… Oui tous, sauf Kanda qui n'avait même plus de raison de vivre… La congrégation perdait un exorciste mais pas forcément le plus accueillant et cela était une perte plus pour la guerre que pour toutes ces personnes qui l'avait côtoyé non ? Il le pleurerait trois jours et cela s'arrêterait là surement. Il n'avait plus rien.

_"Si quelqu'un ici peut aider Alma, c'est bien Kanda"_

Yu se figea une seconde, les yeux grand ouvert et pendant que son cœur accentuait un rythme plus effréné, il se rappela.

_"Renée m'a dit: Si quelqu'un ici peut aider Alma, c'est bien Kanda"_

Lentement Kanda sortit de cette immobilisation en laissant sa main parcourir son visage exténué et souffrant encore des blessures de l'explosion. Son dos glissa sur le sol froid de la pièce, cabossés de toutes parts et offrant un matelas peu confortable pour la peau dénudé du jeune homme encore bien abimée qui ne broncha pas. Ses doigts remontèrent dans ses cheveux qu'il fit basculer vers l'arrière avant de revenir contre ses paupières déjà closes.

_"Eh bien, je pense la même chose"_

S'échappant du fond de sa gorge, un rire grave qui ne semblait pas en finir et se fracassait contre les murs délabrés du souterrain sans aucune finesse. Le vide qui s'accumulait depuis des décennies créa un écho surdimensionné qui s'engouffra dans les couloirs pour se perdre dans les rares ouvertures de la ville fantôme au-dessus. Lorsque ce cri s'atténua et disparut totalement, le survivant sentit enfin son cœur s'apaiser. C'était comme si toute la colère qui s'était accumulée en lui depuis ces neufs longues années venait de s'extraire par cet éclat rauque et railleur. Il y avait eu de la rage et du désespoir dans cette voix mais aussi un très net sentiment de frustration qui venait de se libérer. Et alors que tous ses sentiments refoulés venait de s'extérioriser, il se laissa revivre cette scène si affligeante que risible.

_"Merci...Allen Walker"_

Un long sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres encore craquelées à certains endroits, se contentant de revisualiser ce moment qu'il n'oublierait probablement jamais.

_"Ta présence ici m'a aidé"_

Qui aurait crut… A un moment pareil… Alors qu'il haïssait l'Ordre de les avoir trahit et mentit, qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à cette personne depuis toutes ces années… Et que tout était enfin terminé qui aurait crut…

« T'as pas intérêt à crever enfoiré… »

…Qu'il y avait encore quelque chose qui allait devoir mettre sa mort en sursis.

Kanda n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses dans la vie.

Il appréciait les choses qui lui étaient utiles et vitales pour survivre. Parmi celles-ci il y en avait une qui venait tout simplement de s'éclore en lui, un besoin qui lui était bien plus que nécessaire.

« Je suis pas du genre à vouloir m'endetter d'un moyashi »

Oui Kanda n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses dans la vie et pourtant il n'avait jamais autant apprécié la figure rosé qu'avait prit un certain albinos devant lui. Juste pour cela il allait continuer à vivre car il n'en avait surement pas finit avec lui.


End file.
